


Unnatural Abilities

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark Harry, Gen, One Shot, Revenge, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his family is murdered by Voldemort admirers, Harry travels back in time to end Tom Riddle once and for all. Will he succeed or will his rage make things worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural Abilities

“It’s finished, Mr. Potter.” 

Harry looked down at the small woman as she tentatively held up an ornate time turner. The dying sunlight reflected off the shiny golden surface. Harry accepted the item in silence, turning it over in his hands and trying to block out his thoughts. It had been difficult to clear his mind the past few weeks. He could still see the corpses of his wife and children strewn across the floor, wide-eyed and pale. He could still see the message etched into the wall: LONG LIVE THE DARK LORD. 

At first, he was terrified. Had Voldemort returned after all these years? The anger he felt when the authorities caught the perpetrators was indescribable. They were merely a gang of wayward young adults who idolized Voldemort. Unruly and ignorant, they’d never known what it was like to live under constant fear. They thought dark magic was something fashionable. 

“Potter murdered Voldemort in cold blood,” one of the acolytes had said while in custody. “The Dark Lord was trying to bring order to the wizarding world by preserving pureblood heritage and weeding out the traitors. Now, we have avenged his death. Potter will suffer for the rest of his life.” 

Harry’s mind was pulled back to the present when the woman spoke, “Make things right again, Harry.”

“Thank you for your time,” Harry said, digging a large bag of galleons out of his satchel. “Your creation will save countless lives.” 

***

The rain poured down in torrents on the dreary streets of Knockturn Alley. Harry strode through the downpour with a sense of purpose. Pure rage filled his entire body, blinding his judgment. A few shoppers gave him nervous looks, but he ignored them. He had one goal: destroy Tom Riddle’s memory beyond repair. With a single spell, he would rid the past and future of Voldemort, Death Eaters, and any of his admirers. He would have his family back along with all of the friends who had fallen. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks…. they’d all be alive again. 

Harry barged into Borgin & Burkes, his emotions barely under control. He squinted through the dim light and gazed around at all the disturbing masks, skulls, bones, tattered books, ghastly potions, and ancient, cobweb-covered weapons. No sign of Tom Riddle. He took a deep breath and walked up to the counter where a young man dressed in ornate robes stood. The man was strikingly handsome with tousled, wavy red hair, pale blue eyes, and high cheekbones. He had a friendly, approachable demeanor, but Harry knew better. The types of wizards working at a place like this were scum who cheated people out of their magical artifacts and peddled vile merchandise. Just the place a degenerate like Tom Riddle loved. 

“Hello, how can I help you today, sir?” The red-haired man asked.

“I’m looking for Tom Riddle,” Harry said curtly. 

“He should be here soon. May I interest you in some---“

“No, you may not.” Harry turned away and began leafing through the nearest book. He could feel the man watching him. A dark, uneasy feeling shrouded the room. The sooner he left the shop, the better.

“You’ve come to hurt my coworker, Harry Potter?” the man said. Harry spun around, his mouth agape. The man was staring at him with his piercing eyes while absentmindedly fiddling with a strange pyramidal object with peculiar red symbols. “You do a terrible job of hiding your thoughts, but I admire your dedication to travelling so far.” 

Harry stuttered for a moment, trying to deny it, but the man merely smirked. Harry shook off his surprise and tried to remain calm. 

“You don’t understand…. he turns into a menace! He killed my parents and countless others. And now, some radical new followers killed my wife and children….I finally had a life after so many years of pain and they took it away from me.” 

Overcome with emotion, Harry fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. The man walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“There is no pain where strength lies. Be strong, Harry! You didn’t navigate the hazards of time travel to fall apart now.”

“You—you won’t turn me in?”

The man walked over to the window, his long robes trailing across the ground. He gazed out of the rain-streaked glass and sighed deeply. 

“I, too, traveled far. I came here to study politics and magical artifacts at the request of my instructor. Your story resonates with me…. so much suffering and heartbreak that could’ve been prevented by more order in the wizarding world. Why wasn’t the Ministry of Magic strong enough to neutralize Riddle’s threat?” 

“He was frighteningly powerful. Not even the strongest witches and wizards could stand against him.” 

The man turned back to Harry and slowly approached him, hands clasped behind his back. “How do you plan to defeat Riddle now?” 

“A memory charm.”

“And you think it will hold?” 

Harry hesitated. “I---“

“Allow me to help you, Harry. If what you say is true, many lives are in the balance. Our combined strength can permanently erase Riddle’s mind.” 

Harry was taken aback by the man’s sincerity. He felt guilty for thinking of him as just another shady employee at Borgin & Burkes. 

“Okay,” Harry said. “I don’t know how to thank you, er---.”

“Sheev,” the man said, reaching out a hand. 

Harry shook it, smiling. “Pleased to officially make your acquaintance.” 

There was a load crack somewhere in the shop. Harry jumped and began sweating profusely, but Sheev remained calm as a tall, dark-haired, pale man walked out of the back office. Tom looked at Harry in curiosity. Harry was always surprised by how handsome Voldemort used to be. It was a pity he destroyed himself through dark magic. 

But, at second glance, Tom didn’t look too well. His hands shook slightly and he was limping, pain written on his face. He made his way over to the counter and rummaged through some papers. 

“Everything alright, Tom?” Sheev asked, seeming equally surprised at Tom’s condition. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Did you collect the amulets today? Mr. Borgin left you a note.” 

Sheev ran a hand through his long hair. “Well, about that----”

“Then go now. Hurry. This is our last chance and I don’t want to miss it because of your forgetfulness.” 

Sheev threw his hood over his head. “I’ll be back in a bit, Harry. Just running down the street. We’ll finish our transaction in a moment.”

He hurried out into the rain. Tom glanced at Harry before continuing his shop duties. Harry cautiously approached him.

“You don’t seem well.” 

“I’m fine. Just a little tired.” 

“Yes, Horcruxes can do that to you, I suppose.” Harry said, trying to hold back his anger.

Tom stared at Harry, his face going an even whiter shade of pale. “Who are you? Did Dumbledore send you here?” His voice was shaking. 

“Perhaps.”

Tom leaned against a nearby shelf. “It hurts so much. I made a terrible mistake, but there’s no going back.” 

Harry was at a loss for words. For a moment, his resentment vanished. He felt pity toward Tom, a young man who was raised in a gloomy orphanage without anyone to love him. A man who had grown up with no friends or family. At his core, he was still a scared, hurt child who feared death more than anything in the world. 

“Let me help you,” the words tumbled out of Harry’s mouth before he could stop himself. He grabbed the young man by the shoulders. “Please, you can get through this. Don’t go down this path!”

Harry thought he saw a hint of genuine emotion cross Tom’s handsome features. Was it relief? Joy?

“It’s—“ Tom said, his dark eyes filling with tears. “It’s too late.” 

“It’s never too late. My godfather once said that we all have light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on.”

Just then the door opened and Sheev returned, shaking water off of his robes. Tom gazed at Harry, his brow furrowed. His expression darkened and Harry suddenly felt fearful.

“What are you waiting for, Harry? Do it!” Sheev said. 

Just then, Tom pulled out his wand, but Sheev waved his hand in a strange, violent motion and Tom’s eyes went blank, his mouth hanging open. Tom slid to the floor and remained wordless, staring off into nothingness. 

“What did you do to him?” Harry asked, stunned. 

“Something far more permanent than a memory charm,” Sheev said, wrapping an arm around Harry. “We’ve done it, Harry. Your future is saved.”

Harry felt a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked at the catatonic Riddle. He shook his head in disbelief. “I need to leave.” He pushed Sheev away and headed for the door. 

“We’re allies then?” Sheev asked. “Since I saved your future, can I count on you and others to help me if I ever need it?”

Harry turned back to the eager young man. “I doubt we’ll ever cross paths again. In the small chance that we do, consider me your ally. But, let me make something clear: I won’t be helping you with any dark magic.” 

Sheev smiled and Harry could’ve sworn he saw a flash of yellow within his blue orbs. 

*** 

The streets of Harry’s neighborhood were deserted. Unnerved by the silence, Harry ran to his house and tried to let himself in, but the door was locked.

He pulled out his wand and muttered, “Alohomora.” 

Something didn’t feel quite right as he walked into the front room. He called for Ginny and the children, but no one answered. He hurried into the kitchen and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a small boy huddled by a radio at the table. 

“Who are you?” The child asked, eyes wide with fear. “Where’s my dad? They took him away and he hasn’t come back.” 

“Where’s Ginny?”

The child looked confused. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and bolted outside. There was a loud sound overhead that sounded like a jet. But, when he looked up, it was gone. Where was Ginny? He needed to find her! What about---yes, that was it. He needed to get to Godric’s Hollow. If anything in the new timeline was sure, it was that his parents were alive. Or at least, he hoped they were. 

*** 

Godric’s Hollow was deathly silent, too. He hurried to the old Potter house and pounded on the door. After a moment, it swung open to reveal his mother, her eyes filled with relief at the sight of him.

“Harry!” She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside, locking the door behind them. “I was worried sick.” 

His father came into the room, letting out a sigh. “You know you can’t stay out past six o’ clock. What were you thinking?”

“Where are Ginny and the children? Someone tell me!” Harry shouted, the stress getting the better of him.

“Harry, what are you talking about?” Lily asked, stepping back. 

“Ginny, mum! Where is she?” 

“Harry,” James said slowly. “Ginny has been dead for years. What’s wrong? Did something happen to you?”

Harry collapsed into a chair by the window. There was another earsplitting sound of something flying over them. It shook the whole house and caused the pictures on the wall to rattle. Harry drew back the curtains and gazed down at the street where a group of armored men with guns strolled up to one of the houses. 

“What have I done?” Harry cried. “What went wrong?”


End file.
